Daughter of a Criminal
by Purple Panda Flurp
Summary: Jessica has a secret that she can't tell anyone. But will Draco and Luna figure it out before it gets out? And what about that scar and mysterious raven?
1. Chapter 1: The Train

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and my potato is not growing Weasley hair.**

**I wanna give a shout-out to my cousin Brianna for letting me use her character, even though I did make a few tweaks. Love you, Banana!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Train

Jessica woke early in the morning and stretched, not quite ready to get up yet but knowing she had to. This was one of those times she had wished she'd packed the night before instead of the morning of so she could've slept longer.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed, catching herself before she hit the floor. She stretched her back cat-style and waltzed over to her closet. She didn't have very many clothes because her taste was so picky, but she grabbed armfuls of what she did have and shoved them in her trunk. "Ah," she groaned and smacked herself in the face, realizing that they wore uniforms, not jeans and t-shirts. So, she dumped out the truck and re-packed it with all of her robes and books and things.

Finally, when that was finished, she'd realized she'd packed so much stuff that it wasn't able to close. Jessica, being stubborn as she was, sat on the trunk hoping her weight would be enough to shut it.

It didn't budge.

Her mouth twisted in a pout. "Kreacher!" she called. Seconds later, a puff of white smoke revealed her little house elf.

"Ah!" she smiled. "There you are. Do you think you can help me close this?" Jessica was really the only one who ever asked Kreacher, and who was ever really nice to him. Kreacher liked doing things for her because of this.

He nodded then bowed. "Yes, Mistress." Kreacher jumped ontop of the trunk and pulled as hard as his little arms could, clicking all of the latches closed and zipping it up.

This made Jessica smile wider. "Kreacher, you are amazing." She got up and grabbed some clothes. "Fix me some breakfast?"

"Yes, Mistress. What would you like?" he asked in his little gruff voice.

She tapped her lip in thinking, but she already knew what she wanted. "I'll have a steak and a cup of chai tea." Jessica didn't like coffee, so she usually drank tea for caffine.

"Rare, Mistress?"

"Yes. With all the juices."

Kreacher bowed again, and ran off to cook breakfast. She sighed at the little elf. He'd been somewhat of a godfather to her ever since her real father, Sirius Black, was locked away in Azkaban.

Jessica had turned twelve not too long ago and had gotten her second Hogwarts letter. Originally, Sirius had just wanted to homeschool her. He'd never wanted her to go out in public for fear of what they might do to her. So she'd stayed in secret all these years, no one knowing that the infamous Sirius Black had a daughter.

She'd followed his orders to stay home last year, but she was sick and tired of being cooped up in that cage he called a manor.

Jessica locked her bedroom door and chucked off her pajamas and underwear, leaving her completely naked. Her skin was pale as chalk, glistening in the early morning sun just peeking through the barred windows. Her midnight black hair tumbled down reaching her low back and parted at the side, one bang covering her left eye. Blood red streaked the black.

Deciding not to change on the train, she threw on her black robes now, covering the Hogwarts insignia by throwing on a black Linkin Park sweater that was two sizes too big.

Just then, she heard a yell from downstairs. "Mistress's food is ready!"

"Coming, Kreacher." She picked up the trunk in her seemingly weak, but actually quite strong arms and ran down the steps, unaware of what time it was. Her eyes widened. She almost forgot. "Taffeta!" she yelled, and raced into the kitching, leaving her trunk by the door. The large raven cawwed in response, landing on her shoulder just as she sat down to eat. "Good girl."

"Eat up, Mistress. You are looking quite thin." said Kreacher from the kitchen.

She looked down at her plate of meat, still oozing with blood. Her favorite kind. She ripped a large bite with her fangs, the blood staining her hand. "Kree-ur wha time ishit?" she asked through a full mouth. Her raven pecked at the smaller piece and swallowed it whole, then slipped on her black Stiletto boots.

"Seven twenty-six, Mistress."

Her eyes widened. She stuffed the rest of the steak in her mouth and wiped off her hands with a napkin, still leaving them a little red. "Got-a go. Fanksh kwee-ur." she said and ran to the bus stop, only to find that it was just pulling up. She'd made it.

Taffeta cawwed twice as she entered the bus, sitting alone on one of the ripped, uncomfortable seats. She scratched her under the chin to calm her down.

Not too long later, they arrived at King's Cross. She thanked the driver and stepped off, looking for her directions. _Platform 9 3/4 _it read. But there was only Platforms 9 and 10. Her father had planned on homeschooling her, and even now she wasn't supposed to be here. But Kreacher didn't need to know that. And no one needed to know who she was. She'd just have to make up a fake name for herself. Jessica... Blue. Yes, that would work.

She knew she had to do something she hated. Something she hated with a burning passion. Ask for help from someone other than Kreacher. She cursed under her breath and seached for anyone who looked like they were going to the same place.

At last she found a large red-haired woman waving good-bye to her children... running through a stone pillar. _Ohhh_, she thought. Now she felt stupid.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The lady was with what looked like her daughter and husband, all with red hair.

"Yes?" she answered and looked up. She was a few inches shorter than Jessica even without her Stilettos.

She blushed, another thing she almost never did. "I'm uh... Are you all going to Hogwarts?"

"Why, yes dearie. Do you need help getting there?"

Jessica nodded.

It was the man who spoke now. "Run straight through that pillar. You'll get there."

"Thanks, um..."

"I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur." she smiled sweetly.

"Oh," she said, "well thank you for helping me Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Fearless, Jessica ran into the pillar and came out the other end. There was a couple of men at the very end of the train helping kids get their trunks up and into the window of the very last door on the train.

She pulled the trunk over and when the older boy asked for it, she said she could do it herself and she hoisted it up with no problem the the other. The two looked surprisingly alike with red hair like the Weasleys. She figured they must be twins.

She sincerely hoped there was an empty compartment on the train left as she walked down the aisle. No... no... no... she was getting down to the very end and her chances were slim to none.

She had a nice set of cuss words that explained her situation, but didn't find their way out of her mouth. The very last compartment was empty.

Closing her eyes, she mouthed a silent, "Yes!" and slipped in. Her knees were pulled close to her and she rested her book, _Hush, Hush_, on them. She'd just gotten to the part where Nora met Patch at Bo's Arcade when she heard the sliding door open. _Fuck,_ she thought. _I forgot to lock the door._

"This seat taken?" It was a male's voice. She looked up into the eyes of none other than her Godbrother. Great. He couldn't know- not now at least. She'd have to send him away.

"Actually, yes." she said.

Harry frowned and walked out. She sort of felt bad, but it was better for both of them. Safer. The train started rolling along the tracks and she heard people waving and yelling good-bye to their parents and siblings. But she didn't. She just sank lower in her seat. Because she had no family, no siblings. Her father was in Azkaban and her Godbrother probably hated her now.

A few moments later, the door opened again. It was a girl this time with a voice like wind passing by and ghostly white hair. She asked the same question as Harry.

It seemed she was harmless, so Jessica gestured to the seat in front of her. "My name is Luna Lovegood." she said, probably trying to strike up a conversation.

"Jessica Bl-" she remembered that she had a cover name. She'd have to be more careful from now on. "Jessica Blue."

Luna nodded. "That's a fitting name. Your eyes are the bluest I think I've ever seen."

Her eyes flickered to the blonde for a moment, then she went back to reading.

"Pretty hair. Is it real?" she asked, reaching over and taking one of the red pieces in her hand.

"Yes." Her hair had always grown that way. She wasn't sure why it had such bright red streaks in it.

There was silence for a few minutes and the food cart rolled by. Luna ordered one of everything. When the lady asked me, I said, "Ten chocolate frogs." It was the closest thing to meat they had on that train, and she forgot her sandwich. Plus, she was a sucker for chocolate.

Jessica saw Luna write something down in a sketchpad. "Wacha got there?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, this?" she asked, holding up a pink notebook with a few words scribbled down. "It's my notebook. I use it to write down things about my new friends."

"Hmm."

"So far for you, I put 'likes chocolate frogs' and 'seems a bit lonely'."

Jessica raised a brow.

"Don't even try to deny it. I've seen your kind before, you know. You're probably living with a house elf, your parents are gone, and you want to start a new life."

Wow. She was good.

"What makes you say that?" I asked cautiously.

"You just seem the type." she shrugged. "Also, I didn't see you wave good-bye to anyone."

Silence.

"Are you related to someone famous? I know I've seen someone that looks like you somewhere before..."

"No." said Jessica almost a little bit too quickly.

Now it was Luna's turn to be curious. But she didn't ask anymore questions, just picked up a newspaper called _The Quibbler _and started reading. On the very front page, Jessica saw a picture of her dad behind bars in an article titled _Sirius Black: Friend or Foe?_

Jessica swallowed hard and hoped Luna wouldn't see the family resemblance.

To her surprise, Luna asked, "What do you think about the whole Sirius Black thing?"

"What do you mean?" she answered, hoping it was her imagination that her voice cracked.

Luna didn't seem to notice. "Well, I mean... Do you think he's innocent?"

"One-hundred percent." she answered dryly.

"Why's that?"

"Well I mean, it was never really proven that he killed the Potters."

Luna considered this.

Just then, a platinum blonde haired boy opened the sliding door and stood in the doorway, two boys wearing sneers behind him.

"Hello, Looney. Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?" spat Jessica.

He laughed humorlessly. "I need to know everyone here that could potentially be one of my henchmen... or hench-women. I saw you with the trunk. So I'll ask it again, what's your name."

_I do NOT hench. _"Get out."

"Aww Luna. Looks like your new girlfriend has some anger issues. You need to teach her some of your carefree goodnaturedness or whatever." The boy's henchmen laughed and he smirked.

Luna blushed furiously. "She is NOT my girlfriend, Malfoy!"

"Get out. Now." She could feel her wolf Animagus claws sharpening.

Malfoy copied Jessica in a high-pitched voice, "Get out now," making the boys behind him laugh even harder.

Jessica stood up, looming at least four inches taller than him and put her hands on his shoulders, digging her claws into them. "Don't make me ask you again."

His eyes showed a flashe of fear, but he redeemed his confidence by saying, "Come on, guys. I think they learned their lesson."

Jessica pushed Malfoy out and slammed the door in his face, flipping him off through the screen.

Luna blinked a few times. "What was _that_?"

Jessica dragged her hands down her face and groaned. "Nothing." But she knew she might've just blown her cover.

* * *

><p>Luna: That's it! Hope you liked it!<p>

Jessica: Don't worry, I'll be more badass in the later chapters.

Draco: Ha. You? Badass?

Jessica: Go to hell, bitch.

Luna: Comment and rate and stuffs! We likes it!

Jessica: Or I'll come to your house. And-

Luna: Okay we all know how graphic you can be, Jess. I don't really want to throw up right now.

Jessica: *Smirks*


	2. Chapter 2: Slytherin?

**Disclaimer: Though Harry Potter is awesome, I sadly do not own it.**

**Once again, soulstealer55 is my only reviewer... from this year. Yeah, I have two so far, guys. Yay for me... :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Slytherin?

Stepping off the train and into the new world, Jessica gasped. It was beautiful, the night lit up by various soft lights. Great trees loomed over the open water that reflected everything it saw.

A very large man called to all the first years to join him on his open-topped wooden boat. Jessica had never been to the school before, but she wasn't a first year either.

Damn. She'd have to ask for help again.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked.

The man turned and said, "Wha' can I do fer ya?"

"I'm not a first year but uh... I've never been to this school before."

He scratched his beard in thinking. "Well, ge' on th' boat, then. There y' are. Dumbledore'll think o' somethin' ter do wit ye." Jessica wasn't quite sure who this Dumbledore was, but she really hoped he wouldn't make her do anything too akward. In her current situation, the odds of non-akwardness were slim to none.

She stared up at the stars, seeing the comforting constilation that she made up when she was just a little girl that reminded her of a wolf. That reminded her of her dad.

Her fingers lightly brushed the cold, smooth water, making little ripples. Jessica usually hated water on a good day, but today, it was something special.

She pulled her legs close to her body like she normally did, putting her book between her legs and resting her head on her knees. Kids around her were all talking and laughing, but not to Jessica. Luna and Malfoy were the only ones who'd talked to her yet, and she couldn't spot Luna anywhere. Malfoy... was that his real name? First or last? She pouted. Why should she be so interested in him? All he'd ever done since she'd gotten to Hogwarts was attempt to humiliate her publicly.

Also, she wondered how Harry was doing. Was his brother having fun? Hopefully more than her. The boat lurched and came to a stop.

Sighing, she clambered out of the boat, careful not to let the water touch her.

The doors opened and she stepping inside the huge castle. It never ceased to amaze her. The place was positively glowing; Candles floated above her head and pillars led into what seemed like the night. There were moving pictures and bouquets of flowers hanging from the walls. And she could smell something no doubt coming from the kitchen. Meat- lucious, juicy meat. She hadn't had anything for lunch, and she was starving. She hoped sincerely that they didn't cook it too much.

They'd already started the sorting, and Jessica was almost up. "Hilda Beamont..." said a greying lady at the front of the room.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat ontop of Hilda's head. Funny. Jessica'd always thought that when her dad was telling her about the sorting hat, it was a joke.

"Jessica Blue." called the lady again, and she copied what Hilda had done, walking up casually and sitting on the chair.

_"Oh, my, my. What a peculiar thing you are. It seems the daughter of Sirius has finally come to join us. Well, well. What should we put you in? You'd accel at any house, but which one is right for you?" _The hat said in her mind.

_"It doesn't matter to me." _Jessica replied.

_"Can't you make this just a teensy bit easier on my and pick the house you want yourself?"_

_"No. I don't even know what all of the houses are!"_

The hat grumbled aloud. "Very well, then. SLYTHERIN!"

That was one of the ones she did know about. Well, sort of. All she really knew was that the hat wanted to place her father in it, but he wanted Gryffindor.

"Welcome to the team." she heard a whisper from behind her. Her head whipped around and she saw Malfoy. She mentally pouted, wishing she knew his first name. He smiled just slightly.

At dinner, she sat alone on the very end of the table while Dumbledore spoke, listening half-heartedly and waiting for food.

When it finally came, Jessica dug in. Ribs, pot pie, fish, steak, meatloaf, pork, crab, chicken, turkey, you name it, she ate it. And after a while, she noticed that Malfoy was looking over at her with a raised brow. He seemed to ask, _What are you doing?_

I made a face at him as if to answer his silent question with, _Eating. What does it look like, dumbass?_

He looked away and continued talking to his friends.

After three plates of meat, dessert came. She took lots of things. A slice of tirimasu, three devil's food cupcakes, a candied apple, a scoop of fudge icecream, actual fudge with sprinkles, and a brownie with mountains of whipped cream.

"Don't you ever stop eating?"

Jessica looked up with a full mouth of brownie and whipped cream smeared all over her mouth. Sure enough, Malfoy was staring down at her.

She swallowed and licked the whipped cream off her mouth, but didn't reply.

His voice sounded a bit more irritated this time. "I am talking to you, freakshow."

Chuckling softly, Jessica set down her brownie and wiped her hands on a cloth napkin. "Well, it's about time you sod off and stop talking, isn't it?"

Malfoy glared. "_No one_ talks to me that way."

"Well, I just did. And I'm not going to take it back any time soon."

He groaned and fumed away to go talk to his henchmen again.

"Heh. Coward." Jessica didn't care if Malfoy heard her or not.

* * *

><p>Jessica: What the hell you guys! No one reviewed! What kind of sick world do we live in these days?<p>

Draco: ...

Luna: A very sick one, indeed. Now then, who's up for some chocolate frogs?

Jessica: ME!

Flurp: MEEEEEEE! :O

Draco: ...

Luna: Draco, you've been awefully quiet tonight. Is there something bothering you?

Draco: ...

Jessica: Well, if so, I want to meet it!


	3. Chapter 3: That Girl Drives Me Insane

**Disclaimer: Gertrude McFuzz would like to say that there is no ownage of the HP ovah here.**

**Thanks to mysicaljazzy (Sorry if I got your name wrong!) for being my only reviewer in this story so far. You guys are SO MEAN. DO YOU WANT TO MAKE LUNA CRY?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

That Girl Drives Me Insane

_~ Draco's P.O.V. ~_

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room with his head buried in his hands, deep in thought. He was completely alone in the large room, as everyone else was still finishing up their dinner.

It was that girl, whatever her name was. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the only one that dared defy me and she made my blood boil, but somehow, that only made me feel more compelled to her.

I hated her. But I couldn't get enough of her. And there was this strange attatchment, like an unbreakable string, that made me keep coming back for more. What, was I suicidal or something? She'd already shown her strength on the train when she dug her nails into my shoulders...

Wincing, I chucked off his cloak, leaving myself in only a pair of black jeans and an undershirt that was now stained with blood in ten small spots. I examined his wound. "Fuck..." I mumbled under my breath. It was worse than I'd originally thought. I'd have to get some peroxide from the medicine cabinet of my dorm tonight.

Suddenly, I heard the door squeak and the very person that was on my mind stood in the doorway. She had a toothpick in his mouth and casually walked over, sparing me only a slight glance. That creepy gigantic black raven was perched on her shoulder.

She sat sideways on an old rocking chair so that her back was to me and let her long hair flow over the edge of the armrest. Her legs were tented on the other armrest, and she opened a book I recognized as hush, hush, the book I read last year in secret. Her black uniform skirt was riding up just enough to let her lacey red panties peek out.

My wounds gave another sharp sting again, and I didn't really want to risk getting hurt again... but I had to. It was something about her... something I couldn't explain. I smacked myself mentally. I was Draco Malfoy! The Slytherin Prince! I didn't need her.

But I did. And I couldn't explain it.

I sighed and got up, slipping my robes back on and sneaking up behind her with a big grin on my face, putting my head almost right next to hers. "I still never got your name."

She didn't even jump when she looked over and stared into my own grey eyes with her bright blue ones. She raised a perfect brow. "Why do you want to know?"

Then I remembered something that might save his skin from the embarassmant of the real answer to that question. "Well, you don't know my name. How about we trade?" Information for information. Perfect.

Her face twisted in a look I couldn't quite decipher, then said, "Jessica Blue."

_Jessica Blue. _The name rang over and over in my head. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She nodded and continued reading. I pouted. Why did she have to be so difficult? As I started to walk away, I felt two very small somethings hit the back of my head. Turning on my heel, I saw Jessica looking at me. The bird squaked.

"What-"

"Asprin. It'll help with the stinging."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was she actually... helping me?

"Don't expect this again."

I didn't.

There was a long scar on her arm that I didn't notice before. What had happened, I wondered.

Up in my room, I shucked off my undershirt and stepped into the bathroom. All that I could think about was her. Jessica. I even ordered myself to stop a few times, but my mind wouldn't listen.

I poured peroxide on my shoulders. Just as I was wiping the white foam off the cuts with a wash cloth, I heard a voice from behind me.

"That girly got ya good, eh, Draco?" It was Goyle.

"Sod off, Goyle. They're only cuts."

"That's not what I meant."

Draco raised a brow.

"You liiiike her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Crabb walked in the dorm room and stood behind Goyle.

"Draco's got a girlyfriend."

"Oooooooh! That is interesting. What will your daddy think?"

Draco groaned and bellyflopped on his bed. "She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled through a pile of pillows.

* * *

><p>Jessica: WHAT THE FUCK FLURP'S COMPUTER! YOU DELETED EVERYTHING WE DID AND MADE HER HAVE TO REWRITE IT! THREE TIMES! Oh and also, there's another reason too. Last time Flurp checked, there was only one review.<p>

Luna: Sniffle... sniffle...

Jessica: OH NO YOU MADE LUNA CRY! Now you're gonna pay.

Draco: I'm afraid...

Flurp: You should be! Jessica is one badass chick. Doing what she did, most people wouldn't still be alive if they went through what she did- let alone only escaping with a scar- but, well, I guess you'll find that out in the chapter.

Draco: WAIT! NO! I NEED TO KNOW MORE!

Flurp: Sorry, Drakey.


End file.
